we_happy_fewfandomcom-20200222-history
Goodbye To All That
Goodbye to All That is a side quest in We Happy Few that Sally encounters in St. George's Holm while passing by Dogberry Park. In wich Benedick Keyes is in need of some truth from his love, Beatrice. Objectives * Talk to Benedick * Give Sunshine to Benedick * Meet Benedick in 24 hours * Find out how it went * Give the Oblivion Notes to Benedick Required Items * Sunshine * Notes on Oblivion In-Game Description oh it's benedick keyes! the last time we did bisuness, it was a bit... awkward. he wants to know if, deep down, beatrice really loves him. huh. i sort of suspect she doesn't. it would be handy to have a recipe for mojo, since i'm on such awful terms with doctors. i hope it's not a disaster giving him sunshine. especially for her. how did it go giving beatrice sunshine? i'm sort of worried all of the awful things that can happen when you're off you Joy it's not enough that you love a man. you have to love him more than anything else. good christ. they all want to own you don't they. so benedick wants to forget he ever met beatrice. i can do that for him. i don't like to give people oblivion. you never know what someone's going to forget. but i suppose he's a grownup and he can make that decision for himself. Walkthrough As Sally walks into the park, Benedick will ask her to come over, asking her for assistance. He asks her about a 'fake pill that makes it look like you've had Joy', Sally denies this at first, though Benedick explains that he needs it for his crush, Beatrice. That he needs to know if she truly loves him or not, since he's tired of hearing her say she loves everything from long walks to commemorative spoons. Sally warns him that she would be a Downer, though Benedick persists, stating how she was usually very interested in his Mojo recipe, to which Sally agrees. Sally starts off the Act with 10 sunshines in her inventory, after giving one to Benedick he will tell Sally that he will give her the recipe as the next day, when he has found out the truth. The next day, exactly 24 hours after finishing the task, Benedick is found crying behind the statue in Dogberry Park, telling Sally how Beatrice never truly loved him, that she talked about some childhood sweetheart who left on the train to Germany. Sally asks if he gave her a Joy, and Benedick reveals that he nearly didn't. Benedick then tells Sally that he believes Joy doesn't make you forget, that it only makes things fuzzier around the edges, and that he now wants to forget everything about Beatrice. Sally says that she's not sure if Oblivion really does exist, and even if it did, she warns him of the dangers of Oblivion. Though Benedick doesn't care, that it's a trade - Sally's future for his past. After giving him the recipe, she tells him goodbye. Ending the quest. Rewards * Mojo formula * 9 Experience Points Trivia * The Notes on Oblivion automatically appear in Sally's inventory. * Benedick will be found crying in the park forever after the quest, both during the day and night. Category:Sally's Quests